Deceived
by N Tonks Fan
Summary: A one shot describing Will's reaction when he finds out Allan's betrayed the gang.


"It was Allan," Robin revealed.

He threw Allan's charm down on to the forest floor.

_It was Allan. It was Allan. _The words echoed over and over again in Wills head. _Allan. _

Allan that had become like an older brother to him. Allan that he had once planned to run away with and start up a new life away from Nottingham and all its troubles.

Will shook his head slowly.

"No… you must have made a mistake Robin. Allan would never betray us. No one here would. The Sheriff must have got information some other way."

Robin stepped over to him and grasped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Will," he told him, his eyes full of sympathy. "I caught him in the act of receiving money for his services. He admitted it all to me."

Will pushed himself away from Robin's touch and dropped to his knees, unable to speak. His fingers absentmindedly traced the dirt as he blanked out what was going on around him.

"Will?"

He jumped with a start as a warm hand caressed his face. He looked around to see Djaq looking down at him. The rest of the outlaws had returned to the camp.

"Lets go back to camp," Djaq said gently. "It's getting dark."

"No," Will said, his voice hollow. "You go back Djaq. I want to stay out here for a while."

"Then I'll stay with you," Djaq replied.

"I'd rather be on my own," Will said forcefully.

He watched the silent figure of Djaq leaving the clearing before he scrambled to his feet.

He had to find Allan. Had to find out for himself if he really was a traitor like Robin said.

He took a few steps before he stumbled over something lying on the ground. He leaned forward and picked it up. It was Allan's charm. The charm that he Will had crafted for them all to show that they were part of Robin's gang.

A tear glistened in his eye and dropped down on to the wooden charm as he remembered everything they had been through together.

Out of nowhere anger surged inside him. His grip tightened on the charm as his hand rolled into a fist.

He began marching through the forest in the direction of Nottingham. It would take him all night without a horse but he didn't care.

The sky became steadily darker as he walked; the trees shading the light from the moon.

As he reached the edge of the forest there came the sound of hooves from behind.

He spun around and drew his sword pointing it at the approaching rider.

"Will it's me," a voice hissed.

"Djaq?"

"I had a feeling you would want to do this," she said sympathetically as she pulled up beside him.

"Do what?" Will replied innocently.

"Go and see Allan," Djaq said seriously. "Climb up and we'll go together."

"I have to do this alone," Will said and started walking again.

"I'll follow you all the way to Nottingham if I have to," Djaq said stubbornly. "So you may as well ride there."

Will ignored her, focusing on slashing plants with his sword instead.

"You'll get there much quicker," Djaq said. "You wont be able to get into the castle by the time you've arrived they will have locked it for the night."  
"Fine then," Will growled.

He replaced his sword in its sheath and jumped up on to the horse behind Djaq.

Not long later they arrived up at the castle.

"You stay here," Will told Djaq.

"You are in no fit state to be left alone," she said. "I'm coming with you."

Will glared at her before examining the outer wall of the castle.

"How are we going to get in," Djaq whispered.

Will did not respond for several minutes.

"There," he pointed at an approaching cart. "Must be a late night delivery to the castle."

The two ducked down at the edge of the road and as the cart drove past they quickly jumped into the back of it.

Once the gates had been closed behind them the pair slid off the back of the cart and melted into the shadows.

"I think we should try the pub where Robin found him," Djaq muttered.

Will gave a quick jerk of his head before creeping along the side of the street.

"That must be it there."

He pointed to a brightly lit building across from them.

As they watched two of the Sheriff's men appeared at the doorway carrying a drunken man which they proceeded to through out on to the road before disappearing back inside.

"Disgusting," Will said, gazing at the drunken form on the ground.

"Will. Will it's Allan," Djaq said.

Will glanced around the deserted street before darting out from the shadows and dragging Allan over to where Djaq stood.

He looked down at the unconscious body and gave it a sharp kick.

"Wh – What?" Allan mumbled.

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Alright William!" he giggled.

Will knelt down beside him and slapped him across the face.

"Will!" Djaq exclaimed. "You wanted to talk not fight."

She grabbed his fists.

"Get off me Djaq," Will snapped, wrenching his wrists from her grasp.

"Can we leave this until morning?" Allan asked sleepily.

"No we can not leave this until morning," Will raised his voice furiously.

"Shhh," Djaq said warningly.

"Yeah keep it down," Allan said. "My head's killing me."

"You really think I care about your precious head right now?" Will asked. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray us like that Allan. You were supposed to be our friend."

"Because I needed the money," Allan slurred over his words. "It was nothing personal. And I never did anything that would hurt any of you did I? Like you said we're friends."

"Were friends," Will corrected him. "You appal me. All you care about is number one and stuff the rest if us."

"Oh come on," Allan laughed.

Will's fist smashed into the side of his nose.

"I hate you!" he spat. "A man that betrays his friends for money is no man at all."


End file.
